Overhead projectors have predominately been used in classroom or corporate environments where the projector can remain on a table between uses. Recently, however, there has been an increased desire for projectors which may be easily transported for use at different locations. Besides the obvious desire that such projectors be as light as possible, it is also desirable that the projector fold into as small a package for travel as possible, and that the projector fold easily.